halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boo, Dude
"Boo, Dude" is the Halloween episode of 6teen. It aired in Canada on October 20, 2005 on Teletoon and in the United States on November 6, 2008 on Cartoon Network. Plot The mall is decorated for Halloween. At the Big Squeeze, Jonesy comes up and says he got a job at the costume rental shop. Caitlin then asks if Nikki is going to dress up at her job, and receives the response that the Clones have that covered. Jen then states that at least they don't have to wear a costume. The gang then asks to see her costume, and she pulls out pig ears and a snout. They all laugh and taunt her. A guy passing by notes the costume mockingly, and Jen states that today is not going to go well. Later, Jonesy decides that they're going to let Caitlin on a secret. Every year, the boys prank Ron, although they're going through a dry spell, having not successfully pranked Ron over the last few years. As if in confirmation of this, Ron comes by and states that he's watching them. As soon as he leaves, Jonesy says that it's on: this year, their prank will definitely get him. He then states that they are prepared, and pulls out a book of pranks. Nikki asks if there's one inside that would get the Clones. Jude takes the book and proceeds to call the Khaki Barn; he tells them that the phone company will be passing hot steam through the wires to clean them. The gang laughs at this, and Jude finishes the call by telling them to wrap the phones in towels to avoid any employee scalding. Jen is sure that they won't fall for it, but Nikki thinks they will. Nikki is right; at that moment, the workers of the Khaki Barn are wrapping the phones in towels. Comically enough, all three girls are using cell phones, which do not use wires. The guys then return to discussing the prank. Jude suggests toilet papering all the trees in the mall, but Jonesy shoots the idea down, saying it's too predictable. Wyatt then suggests a whoopie cushion, and gets shot down for being too boring. Caitlin then suggests slipping a store's security tag into Ron's pocket; Ron will, in the course of walking around the mall, set off alarms everywhere. The boys compliment her on this one, as it is indeed brilliant, and they go off to get one from Spin This. Caitlin then calls Jonesy back, saying that she has a boy problem. Apparently, she's been on three dates with Talon, and he still hasn't kissed her. Jonesy tells her that guys like a challenge, and so she should be cool. This will make him really want to kiss her. Jonesy then leaves, and Caitlin sees Talon approach. She takes Jonesy's advice, and pretends that she's talking on her phone when Talon arrives. Unfortunately, the phone rings in the middle of her monologue, blowing her cover. Talon then asks if she's going to answer and walks away. Caitlin, unhappy, slams her head onto the Lemon. Penalty Box Customer is examining shoes when a chainsaw revs behind him. It's Jason Voorhees! The customer turns and runs smack into a mirror. He falls to a floor in a dead faint. Jason removes his mask to reveal the chiseled countenance of Coach Halder. Seeing this, the customer Jen is helping screams and leaves. Jen tries to tell Coach to knock it off, but Halder ignores her. Slowly, the customer rises to his feet, only for Jen's boss to replace the mask and say "Boo!" Once again, he faints, and it falls to Jen to cart him away. At the same time, the boys are spying on Ron. He walks by, and Jude steps in front of him to say that they aren't planning any pranks. While he says this, Jonesy surreptitiously plants the security strip on Ron. Jude then finishes up, Ron none the wiser as to what went down. Later on, Jen spies Tricia and some friends looking at some skis. She thinks it's going to be a sale, but before she can start to sell them on the products, a skeleton pops out, scaring them. Because of this, she goes over and declares to her boss that he has to stop. Coach Halder asks her where her Halloween spirit is and puts her in the penalty box. This gives her a clear view of what happens next: Ron walks in, setting off the alarm. Coach Halder charges the rent-a-cop, chainsaw raised, and gives him two options: being held for questioning or having his arm cut off. Ron asks who will do the questioning, and Halder replies that it will be the law. Ron calmly replies that he is the law, and that Coach Halder is violating it, specifically a subsection about improper use of gardening tools. He then reaches for his ticket book and takes it out. With it comes the security tape. Ron notices this and is unperturbed. He then writes Halder a ticket and leaves the store. The boys see him leave and realize they need a new prank. Jude puts on a fake mustache and a police uniform and enters the mall's security headquarters. He says that he's from the precinct, and that word is he's being too tough on young people. Ron, not fooled, asks him to quote section 64, subsection D to him. Jude guesses incorrectly three times before Ron tells him: no impersonating an officer. As he states this, he rips off Jude's mustache. Jude takes off. Nikki and Caitlin are at the Khaki Barn. Nikki is eating candy from a bowl. Her coworkers are dressed up as Barbies. Caitlin is eating a spinach wrap and reading about how to read a guy's body language. She says that if a guy stares at your lips, he's thinking of kissing you. Talon then calls her and asks her to meet for frozen coffee. Caitlin takes one last bite and leaves. The Clones then point out that Nikki's been grazing on candy all day. Nikki then says it's a fab new diet where you can lose ten pounds by only eating Halloween candy. This causes the Clones to rush the bowl and begin scooping candy into their mouths. Caitlin is talking to Talon about Halloween costumes. Talon then notices that she has some spinach stuck in her teeth. Caitlin notices him staring and says she knows what he's thinking about. Talon, who is focused not on kissing her but on what's stuck in her teeth, replies that he's pretty sure she doesn't know. Caitlin then suggests that he wants to kiss, and he's says it's not true–what he was focusing on was some green stuff stuck in her teeth. This causes Caitlin to run away crying. Later, Jen has joined the boys in trying to prank Ron. They have a toy mouse and are ready to send it around Ron to scare him. Unfortunately, the mouse simply goes by him twice before running out of steam and flipping over, dead. The mission is aborted, and Ron declares that today is going to be quieter than he thought if that's the best they have. After he leaves, they walk over and Jen asks why nobody thought to check the batteries. Jonesy ignores this and points out that, the way things are going, the gang is going to utterly fail at pranking Ron in any way, shape, or form. He then states that they are going back to the drawing board and they are going to come up with a great plan. Jen goes back to the Penalty Box just in time to see everyone leaving. Coach is menacing everybody once again. He comes up to Jen, laughing at the fear of others. Suddenly, he screams. Stanley has entered the store in a mouse costume. Jen then asks if her boss is scared of mice. Coach Halder initially denies it, but when Jen asks him to prove he's not afraid by helping the customer, he admits that he's terrified of mice; once, one got into his jockstrap, and since then he's hated and feared them equally. Later, Nikki, Jonesy, Jude, and Wyatt are at Grind Me, where Jonesy is outlining the latest plan. Since they know that as soon as he gets off work Ron goes to the bathroom, their plan is to shut down all bathrooms but one–the one they control. Next, they will convince a bunch of people to hide inside it and turn out the lights. When Ron goes in, he'll stumble into a stall in the dark. Suddenly, the lights will snap on, the door will fly open, and the gang will get a picture of Ron with his pants down. All compliment Jonesy on this plan, except for Jude, who asks what happens if Ron doesn't need to pee. Wyatt holds up a large coffee and says that he will, as they're bringing him a peace offering. A big one. Jen is still working at the Penalty Box. At this point, Coach Halder has scared a customer into climbing the giant display mountain. This pushes Jen over the edge, and she full-out yells at her boss. This leads to her getting a penalty. While in the box, she complains to her co-worker, and he agrees, stating that he wishes they could give him a taste of his own medicine. This sparks an idea in her mind, and she tells him to let her out. Nikki and Caitlin are talking on the phone. Caitlin confirms that she's dressing up and that she's getting a costume from Jonesy. She then sees Jonesy and hangs up before Nikki can tell her to avoid the loathsome washrooms. She runs up to Jonesy are receives her costume. When Caitlin asks what they are doing, she gets told that they are setting up their prank. Caitlin says she wants to hear the details later and rushes off. Meanwhile, Wyatt is giving Ron the coffee. Ron is initially suspicious, suspecting a trap, but he does accept it in good faith. After he walks away, Wyatt cheers, as Ron is going to be pranked in just a little while. Later, Halder is still scaring customers. Jen and her co-worker set up a prank: the toy mouse, now with recharged batteries. They send it off, and it bumps into Coach Halder's foot. He looks down, and it goes scurrying up his pant leg. Halder screams and freaks out as the mouse whirs around his body. When it finally gets free, he notices his employees laughing. Jen then picks up the toy and points out to her boss that it was just a toy. When Halder tries to say it wasn't funny, Jen explains that yes, she can see how Halder gets a kick out of scaring people, but he has to tone it down. Halder admits that she's right. Jen then says that if he wants to scare someone, she knows a guy who deserves it and isn't a customer. Coach Halder agrees right away. Caitlin steps into a theater dressed like a showgirl. She sees that nobody else is dressed up and asks if she's in the right theatre. The boys are at this point decorating the bathroom. Jude is pouring fruit crystals into a fountain, saying it makes good blood. When Wyatt asks why the blood is blue, Jude retorts that we don't know what alien or werewolf blood looks like–it could be raspberry blue. Wyatt then asks where Jonesy is, and Jonesy calls from a restroom, saying that he's putting the finishing touches on the prank. He is buttering the toilet seat, saying that when you sit on it you slip down into the bowl. Jonesy then states that he learned the trick at rugby camp, and Wyatt and Jude are glad not to be athletes at this pronouncement. In the theater, the waves of laughter are rolling down. Talon comes up to her, and Caitlin apologizes, saying she thought everyone would be dressed up. Talon then says that he was going to dress up, but he was afraid she'd think it was lame. As proof, he holds up a bag with a costume inside. Talon then encourages everyone in the theater to cut loose and relax a bit. This is greeted with cheers, and everybody does. Later, Caitlin and Talon leave the theater. They compliment each other on their costumes. Caitlin sees a long line in front of the restrooms and mentions she has to pee. Talon suggests that she use the ones by the food court. In the restroom Ron is scheduled to use, the gang and assorted friends have gathered. Coach Halder asks if this is where he gets to scare someone, and Jen tells him to do his worst, because this guy can take it. Coach Halder laughs happily. Caitlin comes to a bathroom and finds that it's closed. She asks Talon what to do now, and he mentions that the guys' bathroom is still open. He then says he'll stand lookout. Caitlin enters. The bathroom is dark, deserted, and disgusting. She crosses the floor and enters a stall. She sits. Outside, the thud of heavy footfalls is heard, and Caitlin's eyes widen in fear. Suddenly, the door to her stall swings open. Jason Voorhees runs in, holding a chainsaw! Caitlin screams, and Jude pops up and takes a picture. At that moment, the butter does its stuff, and Caitlin falls in, screaming. Jen realizes it's Caitlin, and she gets Halder to stop. Caitlin then calls for help. The boys laugh and go to help, but she pushes them out, saying she needs the girls. As the girls help her out, Jude asks the obvious question: where is Ron the Rent-a-Cop? Ron is in the Khaki Barn's bathroom. He leaves and thanks one of the Clones for helping him out today. Later, Caitlin is wearing a towel. She tearfully confesses to Talon that she fell in. The guys laugh, and she tells them it's not funny. Talon then leads her away, and Jonesy mutters that it was "so funny." A man then calls from the restroom for help. The boys laugh at his predicament and leave. At the end of the episode, Talon and Caitlin are sharing a lemonade. Caitlin says she had a good time before she notices Talon staring at her mouth. She asks if she has anything stuck in her teeth. Talon says she doesn't and pecks her on the cheek. Ron then comes by. The gang asks what he's doing, and he says to call it a "peace offering." Ron then proceeds to dish out tickets for unauthorized closing of public washrooms, disturbing the peace, and attempted drowning by toilet of a uniformed officer while on duty. He then tells them he doesn't want to hear from them for the next month and leaves. After he's gone, Jonesy asks Jude if he took care of things, and Jude replies that he did. Ron enters his office. The boys peek in. Ron sits on his chair. On his chair is a chocolate cupcake. Seeing him squash it, the boys giggle. Ron notices, and they duck away. Ron exits the office and looks around. Seeing nobody, he bends over to tie his shoe. Yummy Mummy and Stanley come up behind him and get a good look at the chocolate on his backside. They grossed out. Ron doesn't notice, and he stands, thinking he stopped the gang from pranking him for the third year in a row. Cast Trivia *It is revealed that Coach Halder has a fear of rodents in general and mice and rats specifically. *Two of the Penalty Box's customers have needed to be attended to by paramedics as a result of Coach Halder's pranking. *Some of the characters wear costumes to celebrate Halloween. In order of appearance: **Jen - a lame pig costume (given to her by Coach Halder and later discarded) **Coach Halder - hockey mask, coveralls and chainsaw **Charlie Dobbs - a mummy **Caitlin - Vegas Showgirl (although when asked what she is, she doesn't know, as the costume was given to her by Jonesy) **Talon - a Batman-style costume *It is a tradition for Jonesy, Jude and Wyatt to prank Ron the rent-a-cop on this day, although, according to Nikki, they have failed in this task for the past two years. Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on Teletoon Category:2005 releases Category:Nelvana